The Fear of Sleep
by Someonething94
Summary: Loshyma is a child of Zeus and deeply cared for by all.. until she awakens with what seems to be a lie. I dont know where this is going but at least i have a plot!
1. Awakening

Loshyma is my character i own her!! Please only use her if I allow you to. YOU MUST ASK.

GRRR!! imma evil... or you guys are, but I really like this storie i promise there is more of it but it it my rule that i will not sumit more if you do not review or comment... i think thats it now read my minions!!

READ!!

* * *

"Papa. Papa." Loshyma called through her sleep as she began to struggle in her bed, groping at the air for help. Apollo softly rubbed her arm, sympathetically. now his younger sister cooed still sleeping.

He looked up at their shared father, Zeus. "She hasn't woken in three years, I fear for her. Athena has tried to aid her, but claims she may die, or never wake again." He informed sadly. The Gods and Goddesses were holding a meeting to consider what to do with the weak and frail Immortal.

Artemis sighed quietly, her hound sitting next to her. "Athena, please suggest any way we could wake her." She begged the Goddess of Wisdom. The woman looked a her, "It is unfortunate that I do not know any way to save her. There is only the possibility that Hera could cast a spell on her to wake her from this long sleep."

Poseidon gazed at Loshyma hopefully, "If not, we could go down to the mortals and request they make a potion of awakening." He informed the other Immortals.

They all nodded in agreement. Hera interrupted them, "She seems to be awakening now." She told them calmly.

Loshyma's eyes opened slowly and she hugged herself, feeling her own nakedness beneath the sheets. Her eyes were unlike the others, they bared no pupils, and were grayish green-blue. They all watched as she held the sheet to her body and sad up, as she moved her pillow in front of herself to cover up the obvious nudity. "I would like to wear my clothing now." Loshyma said in a low voice.

Artemis nodded to her Dryad companions to have Loshyma's clothing brought to her. They came back with her long over-sized robes and left as Zeus threatened everyone else to leave as well. Apollo and his two sisters were the only ones to remain in the room, and Loshyma was able to quickly change.

"You had called for Father in your sleep, only moments ago, Loshyma." Apollo pointed out. the youngest nodded, "Yes, i know this. I felt scared and tormented. Now, my long nightmare has ended, and I have no need to call for Papa at this time." She informed as she slipped on a silver necklace with a large cloudy looking medallion.

Hearing this Artemis glanced curiously at her. "What was it about?" The woman wondered, her head tilted slightly to the side. Loshyma looked down, "I was afraid. It was in the Underworld, and Hades was there."


	2. Outcasting the 'Liar'

"He captuered me," Loshyma continued on, even though she seemed sad. It was then she added, "Ask him. It happened." She seemed sincere, as if she knew it was the truth she was telling the twins.

Thought, they were assuming that because it was a nightmare that it had never really happened. "Loshyma," Artemis said in a soothing voice, as she stroked the girl's hair. "It was only a dream, it never actually happened." Her tone was soft and calm, unlike when they went hunting together. Apollo nodded in agreement to the eldest sister's words. "It was only a dream, there's nothing to be afraid of."

The youngest scowled, "If you dont believe me, and won't check to make sure, then I will NEVER sleep EVER AGAIN!" Loshyma was furious as she stomped off to disappear.

Years later everyone knew, no one believed the young child. So she had never slept, as she had promised. Aphrodite had now become a close friend to Loshyma. They giggled about boys, and bathed eachother in mortal forests. Even with this she was not happy nor satisfied with her surroundings. Often times she would try and trick the Immortals into visiting Hades, but the result never faultered.

Loshyma was alone in her knowing, and truth, and in everything else she did. her entire being seemed unimportant. Less and less was she noticed. Much time passed and soon to most of the Immortals, the poor thing didn't even seem to exist.

She felt hated. Maybe she infact was. 'It's decided then.' Loshyma told herself. 'I'll see Hades, Papa will come looking for me. Then everything will be righted and back in place once more.' A smile grew on her face. This plan made her happy for once in a long while.

In the Underworld

I had been here for three years as I slept. Now, back, again it seemed like centuries ago. My uncle sat on his throne and smiled down at me. "Back again dear?" His voice sounded snake-like and his head tilted to the side. "They didn't believe you?" -Loshyma nodded- "Figures. Up there they are so... So thick headed. They don't understand, do they?" -Once again she nodded.- "Did they forget about you, my dear?" He asked.

Now she looked forward, out at the Underworld, sitting on a lonely cold throne next to him. "Only three remember. Papa. Artemis. Apollo. But none believed me. Therefore I shall never sleep again." Loshyma concluded. In the chair her body shivered and curled up in a protective ball.

The Underworld's Lord tisked at the child-like figure. He began to softly weave his fingers through her fine hair, "Shyma... You can stay with me?" The words slipped through his almost blue lips haistily. "It is quite lonely." He complained.

Loshyma giggled as she sat up. "That would intervine with my plan." hse whined softly, nearly whimpering from the cold. "It needs warmth down here..." her voice mumbled as her pale, pupil-less eyes wondered about the marble floors, walls, and ceiling.

The man looked up, "What plan?! That's completely unlike you, Loshyma, my dear." Hades cooed.

she whined and slouched down in the throne groaning to herself as an unnoticed complaint. "I'm not telling you anything, you'll just go and ruin it for me. You always do..."

"Awe, Shyma, that's not true. Wont you tell me, please?" He begged sticking his lip out and letting his face quiver. The fiery-haired girl giggled and shook her head to cover up that she was cowering in the throne. "My child, what's wrong?" He asked her with a taunting grin.

At Mount Olympus

Before he had to raise the sun into the sky, Apollo looked into the dark shrine that Loshyma called her new room. The llittle sister he worried and cared for, was without a doubt gone. So he raced to tell his elder sister.

But now the sun was rising, and Artemis went to see their father and inform them of this unfortunate technicality. Standing in front of him she refused to show how she felt and simply told him that his daughter, Loshyma, had disappeared into nowhere.

THeir first guess on where to find her was with the mortals, but she was not found anywhere around. The same repeated for many other places until they came upon the Underworld. There rested Loshyma on a black marble throne surrounded by red and blue flames. Of course she was not asleep, but instead arguing to Hades that her plan would work and that they would believe her again.

Guilt had suddenly washed over them both. So it was true? Zues asked himself. Artemis whinpered slightly. Maybe I had been selfish? She asked. Though neither of them could stop the most nerve-racking thought of: 'Did it really happen?'

It was something impossible to be sure about, it truly was. They were lost in thought without the knowledge that Athena had had not comment on. The Goddess of Wisdom had simply left to her studies the moment she found out about the news.

Maybe the Immortal woman had gone to see if it was possible to have happened.

Until Loshyma gazed over in their direction, because a smooth sheet rock fell from the ceiling. Artemis easily dodged, but quickly hid behind a wall.


	3. Winning Back Trust

Loshyma jumped up and out of her seat and appeared on top of Hades, strangling him. "Stop it!" She cried. "Someone's there! Don't hurt them!" The child cried.

"Awe, but Shyma... It's Artemis, the one who wouldn't believe you, and your father, my brother, Zeus. They don't believe you they never will, Shyma." he whined to the girl as he tried his best to keep her from choking him, not that it would matter, he wouldn't die, he just didn't like pain, that was all.

She shrieked, "No! Don't! Stop!" The Underworld ruler did not comply. "STOP IT THEIR MY FAMILY!!" She cried when he pushed her off. "I love them!" She screeched. "Don't hurt them!" She whined and pleaded. Loshyma was crying her eyes were starting to turn red, she was throwing a fit but only Hades saw it as unreasonable.

"But they have wronged us both, Shyma my dear. They don't care for you anymore." His words slithered into her ears as he spoke.

"Maybe to you that means something... That they don't care, but I will not stop trying." The Near Immortal stated boldly with her arms folded over her chest.

* * *

Everything was eventually sorted out, Zeus figured out from what was said that Loshyma was in fact not lying about what had happened. He made sure his child stayed near her siblings at all times as well as his own brother, Poseidon. Soon enough he granted the child as Goddess of Sleep and Protectoress of Dreams and Nightmares. He assumed that she had enough experience. His lovely and peaceful child was carried back to Mount Olympus by her sister, Artemis, since Loshyma went straight to sleep once they said what was needed to her. All she needed was that to be at peace.

Hades would be punished later, and there would be a celebration that night. Zeus, being his normal self decided to have a select few humans waiting at the bottom of the mountain in case any God or Goddess wanted a certain... emotional company.

* * *

**R&R**

Yes i know it was a short chapter... but...i almost fell asleep. and i know i shouldnt have skipped some parts... but... i almost feel asleep from boredom!!


End file.
